1. Field of the Invention
Techniques of the present disclosure relate to a touch sensor electrode provided with a plurality of electrodes arranged in one direction, a touch panel provided with a touch sensor electrode, and a display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
A touch sensor provided to a display device has a drive electrode and a sensing electrode, which are examples of touch sensor electrodes. When a finger or the like touches the control surface of the display device, the touch is detected as a change in the electrostatic capacitance between the drive electrode and the sensing electrode. Images formed on the display panel of the display device are outputted to the control surface through the drive electrode and the sensing electrode. Therefore, the drive electrode and the sensing electrode are each configured, for example, of a group of a large number of linear electrode lines arranged being spaced apart from one another. (e.g., see PTL 1)
PTL 1: JP-A-2012-079238